Gkoshor Mistywug
Gkoshor in a Nutshell Gkoshor is a complex individual whom suffers from an odd form of insanity. He is bipolar and has A.D.D. Gkoshor has a fondness for camels, goats, and other strange things. If he were to be asked why, the answer would most likely change each time he is asked. Gkoshor wasn't always insane some say, although not even Gkoshor can recall what caused his madness. Gkoshor assisted Finnan Whiteraven and his friends in getting the six elemental orbs that unlock the door of the elementals. Gkoshor was betrayed however, and thrown in jail before the party entered the door of the elementals. Although he did receive the power of a god from the chained god, Tharizdun. In his ongoing feud with Finnan and Elaine , Gkoshor ended up causing a war among the gods after killing Tharizdun and taking his power for himself. Gkoshor never did end up killing Finnan or Elaine , but he did manage to escape the destruction of the universe the same way Finnan and Elaine did. Gkoshor's Backstory Gkoshor was born on the island of Morang'thul, in the Mistywog village. He was the second, and youngest son. His father, Glargee, was the leader of the village, and his brother, Liltus, was the heir. Gkoshor was born during the war with the village of the Darkfen bullywugs, and because the Darkfen bullywugs were always a threat, young Mistywogs were trained from a very young age in the ways of combat and survival. The basic training started at around two years of age, and lasted for three years, after which the bullywugs took specialized training in things such as; Hand to hand combat, Archery, or practises in the Shaman ways. Young Gkoshor excelled at archery, even out shooting his own teacher just weeks into learning how to use a bow. Not long after that, Gkoshor was promoted to head archer of the village at the young age of seven. Staying in a swamp was not Gkoshor's passion however, and he was not the only one who shared this view. His brother yearned to explore the dangerous island of Morang'Thul, and to meet all of its inhabitants. Gkoshor Leaves Home One night Gkoshor and Lilitus packed their belongings and set foot north. Eventually the two made their way to Clee lake. Clee lake was rumored to have a small island in the middle of its large lake, and an abandoned temple to an old forgotten god. The two bullywugs decided to swim to the island and investigate it further. What they found was exactly what the rumor detailed; A large run down temple entrance with words cut into the stone in a language that appeared to be Supernal. Gkoshor suggested to Lilitus that it would be unwise to enter as they have no idea what kind of creatures could have claimed this ancient temple as their home. Lilitus simply said, "Have courage little brother. Just remeber this, If I die, you shall be the next heir to the village." and chuckled. The two ventured into the temple and were shocked to see lit torches. They followed these torches for what seemed like hours until they finally entered a massive room with a large stone tablet at the back of the room. They approached the tablet and saw that it had a detailed picture carved into its face. From left to right, there showed pictures of demonic creatures crawling out of a volcano, and wrecking havoc on towns and villages, and to the bullywugs shock, blood started trickling out from the stone and formed the words, "You can stop this if you are worthy." A large crack was heard and the two bullywugs turned around in shock to see a massive hydra materializing before them. Lilitus quickly got infront of Gkoshor to protect him, but Gkoshor quickly drew his bow and without even thinking shot the creature in the heart, killing it instantly. The two quickly left the temple in fear of more monsters appearing. The two quickly left the island, and ventured north towards the Shis'lu Wilds; a place said to have trees so tall they reached to the heavens. That night both bullywugs had strange dreams. In each of their dreams, a cloaked figure led them, two elves, and a strange insectoid to a valley shrouded in thick mist. The figure led them to a massive waterfall and pointed at it. One by one they walked through the waterfall and awoke from their slumber. Lilitus told Gkoshor that the valley shrouded in mist resembled Olorian valley; a place that rested between Clee lake, and the Shis'lu Wilds. The two rested for the rest of the night, and began travelling in the morning. They traveled for three days through the great Dustgrell plains before they finally reached a massive chain of mountains. It was said to be nearly impossible to travel up those mountains, so the two made east in search of an easier means of getting to the valley. They eventually found a tight mountain pass that was engulfed in a dense mist. Although Gkoshor was fearful of entering, Lilitus didn't hesistate trudging forward. The winded up and down and around mountains until the two eventually came to an exit. It was like nothing they have ever seen before; a pristine valley of great beauty. Thin mist hovered over the valley and a large river that split in two, with the occasional pine tree sticking that pierced the mist. The two bullywugs were speechless, but they decided to head to the river to set up camp for the night.